Spitfire
by bearrose
Summary: "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." Because after all this time, Wally had finally found his own spitfire.


Spitfire

"Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." Because after all this time, Wally had finally found his own spitfire.

This one-shot is based of off Kent Nelson AKA Doctor Fate's last words at the end of Denial, the 7th episode in Young Justice.

Wally West, now 18 was wondering why Kent Nelson's words had come back to him after three years. He had left Young Justice about a year after Robin did. It just wasn't as fun without his best friend. The team, his old team, seemed to lapse in to shock after Robin blew up at Batman, and left. Gone, to who knows where. Young Justice, the league of sidekicks, tried to find a replacement for the youngest member of the team but no one had clicked like Robin did. Kidflash didn't really like making jokes when know one would laugh at them and it just somehow felt _wrong_.

Finally, a year when things just seemed to get better, less tenseness, no more awkward silences, he heard from Robin. Kidflash had been patrolling in a small city, just under the shadow of Mount Justice, when he heard a small hiss of "KF!"

Kidflash was startled out of his wits when he heard that, but the apprehension turned to joy as he looked at his best friend, who had came out of the shadows.

Robin had matured over the last year, he noted in the back of his head, as Robin told of the Titans, and how he wanted Kidflash to join. That very night, Kidflash had met the Titans, and had hit it off with them.

He then spent half of year, saving the cities just out outside of Jump, and hanging out with his new friends.

Then he met her, a villainess that seemed so different from all the others. After a bit of persuasion, he finally got her to join the good side, and forget the life she had left behind. Then they moved into a small town house in Boston, and had started there carrier of crime fighting. God knows why they chose Boston.

Why, after all this time he still remembers Kent's words, were beyond him. Wally West had helped out allot of people out in his crime fighting carrier, and he had heard allot of advice from those people, but those words stuck to him, haunted him, echoed around his head in the middle of the night.

He had spent allot of time wondering who Kent meant when he said those words. At first he thought it might be M'gann, but she was undoubtedly Superboy's, even though they didn't quite know it yet. Kind of like Robin and Starfire. But not really.

Then he thought, about 2 months after Robin left that it might be Artemis. He undoubtedly thought she was hot, and he had strong affections for her. Now he realized that those were just brotherly feelings, strong but not romantic. Sort of like Cy and Raven. But not quite.

Then he saw her, in all her sarcastic and bad tempered brilliance, and he knew, just like that, she was the one. He had begged and pleaded her to join the 'good side'. Eventually, he finally convinced her, after being on that bad end of one of her hexes, getting trapped in a level four containment field and almost getting trapped by the Brotherhood of Evil, she finally became his girlfriend.

"Hey Jinx?"

The pink haired sorceress looked up from her book, Dracula, which she borrowed from Argent. Her costume was gone, replaced with a baddy tee shirt and sweats, and the horns were down. Next to her lay Kidflash's 11/2 year old German Sheppard, Rex. "Yeah, Wallace?" she asked and smirked lightly. Damn him, for telling her his real name.

"Well, Jennifer, Would you like to accompany for dinner to night?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Applebee's?" he said, knowing that was her favorite restaurant.

"Yeah, if you don't eat like you've just discovered food."

He laughed. "Alright I'll stop by Mr. Wang's on the way out." Mr. Wang's was a Chinese restaurant that let him have the leftovers of the day.

"Aright then, I'll go get ready" she hefted her self up, off the couch. She walked to her room, down the hall, and closed the door.

Kidflash smiled, content, because after all this time, Wally had finally found his own spitfire.

So sleepy. Anyway thanks for reading my drabbleish fic, please review.

Also, if you liked this story, please read my 101 Flinx One-shots, and my upcoming story, a longer YJ/TT xover where Young Justi9ce comes to Jump. Tnx Review!

Ps. Please, if their are any Betas out there, PM me!

Pss. Please forgive grammer/ spelling. Blame school for my brain being so fried!


End file.
